The Adventures of Endy and Selene
by Lena Sauran
Summary: The adventures of the youngest prince and princess of Crystal Tokyo, a rewritten version


The adventures of Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Chibi Mask Chapter 1- Back to the past  
  
Rewritten By: Lena Sauran  
  
Originally written by: Dani Rose  
  
Author's notes: Sailor Moon are not ours, if it did these adorable characters would be in the anime.  
  
The new Sailor Scouts from the 30th century Selene, Deimos, and Dani Rose all belong to Dani Rose and Lena so please don't take them unless you give us credit.  
  
This story takes place 3 and a 1/2 years after Tragedies ended,and refers to Sailor Moon S.  
  
Chapter 1~Back to the Past~  
  
*30th CenturyCrystal Tokyo*  
  
"Selene, get back here!" A desperate Sailor Pluto pleaded.  
  
"No!" the curious 3 and a 1/2 year old yelled back.  
  
Selene took the time key she had filched from Pluto and yelled, "Time Key, take me and Endy to Small Lady in the past!" she demanded.  
  
In a flash of light the wee prince and princess were gone and Pluto stood alone.  
  
"Oh great what am I going to tell the king and queen?" she grumbled, shaking her head.  
  
*20th century Tokyo*  
  
They landed in the middle of a battle between Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi- Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and a daimon that resembled the mystery meat served in school cafeterias. It reeked and was covered by a red sauce that was either Ketchup or Barbeque sauce.  
  
Selene landed hard on her bottom directly between the daimon and the senshi.  
  
"Selene! What in the Moon's Name are you doing here?" Chibi-Moon demanded, as she ran to scoop her sister up.  
  
"Earth Planet Power, make-up!" Selene yelled before her sister could touch her..  
  
In a flash of blue and green magic, Selene stood in a blue fuku with green bows, an opal shining brightly in her tiara. A silver staff wrapped in golden leaves, that stood a little taller then her head, in her hands.  
  
"I am here to punish evil meanie poopy heads like you! I am Sailor Earth and in the name of the Earth you are being sent to time out, Mister."  
  
Kaori Knight laughed, "How cute a little pumpkin defending heart crystals."  
  
She walked toward Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Kamen was getting ready to throw his roses when a white rose flew through the air, halting Kaori Knight in her tracks. Standing underneath a tree was 3 1/2 year old Endymion, the blond haired, blue-eyed prince of Earth.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my sister! I am Tuxedo Chibi-Kamen and I won't allow it. Come on sissy use the Earth Scepter." the boy said  
  
Sailor Earth nodded and with a twirl of the staff above her head, she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Earth Fatal Tsunami!" she yelled, slamming the staff into the ground in front of her.  
  
With a combination of an earthquake and a tidal wave, the daimon vanished from existance.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune grabbed the heart crystal of the unconcious cafeteria worker.  
  
"Give it back, Ruka and Michi!" Selene demanded.  
  
Uranus was so shocked she dropped the crystal back into the woman's chest.. "Who are you?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed at the toddler.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen leaned forward they wanted to know that as well.  
  
"I am her royal highness, Princess Selene of Earth. I am here from the 30th century cause I stoleded a crystal key from Pluto. In the future, you and Michi baby-sit me." she replied, grinning like a cat.  
  
Selene giggled and waved to the stunned pair. "And that is my twin brother, Endymion, he's the baby and that is my sister, Chibi-Usa and that is my mommy before she was my mommy and my daddy before he was my daddy."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stared at the child. It was impossible to deny that she was his daughter, given how much they looked alike.  
  
Sailor Uranus finally spoke up,"How old are you, pumpkin?"  
  
"Endy and I are three and a 1/2" Selene said holding up 5 fingers.  
  
Endy walked over and stood beside Selene. "Setsuna is going tobe soooooo mad. She's gonna kill us!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Not if I murder you first." Chibi-Usa exclaimed walking stridently towards them.  
  
"But sissy why would you wanna murder us?" Endy asked, wearing that sweet innocent little face that he had perfected long ago.  
  
Chibi-Usa stood looming over the 2 feet tall twins, her hands on her hips. *Now I know how Usagi must feel....*  
  
"Hold it, Small Lady! Don't hurt my wee princess" said a soft irish voice.  
  
Standing off to the side by Uranus and Neptune stood two new girls. One held a staff embedded with silver roses and the other stood, lokking a shocking resemblance to Sailor Mars.  
  
The girl with the staff stoof a little over 3 feet tall and was dress in a silver fuku. She looked to be about four years old.  
  
The other girl had short black hair and striking green eyes. She was wearing a fuku identical to Mars' first transformation.  
  
"Dani Rose!" Selene exclaimed hugging her young "Deimos!" she added, hugging the other girl.  
  
"That is Sailor Dani Rose, the leader of Selene's court and Sailor Chibi- Mars." Endymion explained.  
  
The inner senshi arrived just in time to hear that statement and Rei went totally ashen.  
  
"I have a daughter." she mutter before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted from shock.  
  
Set on either side of the two young scouts were three kittens. An orange tabby with a sun signal on his forehead sat between the two and his name was Apollo. The other two named Gaia and Eclipse. Eclipse looked like Luna with green eyes and Gaia was white with purple eyes. Both had crescent moons on their foreheads. Luna and Artemis looked to Diana and then Gaia and Eclipse and shook their heads.  
  
"Their majesties said that the two of you can stay with Small Lady for one week, but then we have to go back home." Apollo said.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune shook their heads and left the inners to deal with all of their little problems.  
  
"Okay...it looks like we are here to stay!" Lena said with a giggle.  
  
A small toy appeared behind Dani Rose and Lena squealed in delight. The toy floated over to the princess and she hugged it tightly. "Arty-P!"  
  
Artemis groaned while Luna chuckled, "Now you know how I felt...."  
  
Chibi-Usa put her face in her hands and groaned *Can't even escape to the past to get away from them. It's not fair...* She thought as she detransformed and walked away without a word.  
  
IT was decided that Dani, Deimos and the cats would stay at Makoto's house for the week and that Selene and Endy would stay with mamoru. Though the twins mananged to convince Usagi to let them stay with her.  
  
* 2 days later*  
  
Usagi smiled as little Lena and Endy gripped both of her hands.  
  
"Usa," Endy said, reaching over to yank on one of her pigtails. "I gotta go potty."  
  
They were heading to the park to have a picnic with the senshi and Mamoru.  
  
"Okay, can you hold it for a few minutes?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No gotta go now! Pweeeeze?" Endy replied with those big glassy puppy dog eyes.  
  
Usagi sighed and picked them both up, and hauled butt to the nearby restroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The other Scouts and Mamoru were already at the park. Ami sat on a blanket reading, Persuasion by Jane Austen. (a really good book by the way but I digress back to the story) Makoto, Minako and Rei were scoping out cute guys.  
  
"He looks like my old sempai." said Mako smiling.  
  
"Every guy looks like your old sempai!" Rei exclaimed exsperatedly.  
  
Mamoru had his head buried in a textbook. 'I wish Usagi would hurry up and get here.' he thought reading through some medical reports.  
  
It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable with the scouts but he perferred for his Usako to be there.  
  
Gaia, Eclipse, and Apollo lay curled up in between a dozing Luna and Artemis, and all of the cats were sleeping on a dozing Dani Rose. Her long brown hair kept on tickling Luna who was overcome with a cat's urge to bat at it.  
  
Chibi-Usa and Diana were playing with her friend Hotaru and were having a ball.  
  
Finally Usagi showed up with Lena on her shoulders using her pigtails like reins and Endy in her arms.  
  
"Gomen Minna but someone needed a potty break." She said.  
  
She set Endy and Lena down on the grass with a smile.  
  
"Love you." Lena said, kissing Usagi on the cheek.  
  
"Well Odango Atama, we kind of expected it." Rei said "You're always late, you'll be late to your own funeral, should you ever have one."  
  
"Hey don't tease Usa like that!" Said Endy, jumping to his future mother's defense.  
  
Usagi just smiled down at him and said, "It's okay Endy but thanks for defending me."  
  
She leaned over where Mamo-chan was leaning over his text book oblivious to what was going on. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Hey Mamo- chan!" she said softly.  
  
Mamoru tore his eyes from the textbook and smiled, "Hey Usako." Hereplied, giving her a soft short kiss on the lips.  
  
Just enough time to send Usagi's world spinning. The two sat by the tree talking amongst themselves and Mamoru was leaning over to kiss Usagi again when a flying mass of three year old landed in Usagi's arms  
  
"Don't let her catch me." Lena cried.  
  
A very angry Chibi Usa, covered in pink punch, stood in front of them.  
  
"What did you do?" Mamoru asked trying to be nuetral for both of their sakes.  
  
"I didn't mean to spill my punch on her. It was an accident." Lena replied, softly.  
  
"She did it on purpose! She's a rotten little brat and I was glad I was sent to the past to train because I was finally granted a break from her!" Chibi-usa all but screamed.  
  
Selene started to cry, "I just want you to like me!!" She wailed.  
  
She buried her head into Usagi's hair. A pink rose flew through the air and almost hit Chibi-Usa in the face.  
  
"Small Lady!" said little Endy, "Stop being a spoiled brat!"  
  
"Yea leave Lena alone!"Dani Rose chimed in.  
  
The Arty-P ball flew up to Lena. "Don't cry little one," Said Artemis's future voice.  
  
"But my sissy doesn't like me!" she shrieked breaking away from Usagi and running past everyone into the park.  
  
Everyone ran after her but she couldn't be found. Suddenly the earh rumbled under their feet and a blinding blue light flashed in the sky..  
  
"Oh no, Lena!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa exclaimed at once.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go everyone. Rewritten just slightly, retyped and revamped, hope you enjoyed it. Send all comments to Dani @ Roseangelbabi@aol.com and Lena @  
  
makato_chan9@hotmail.com 


End file.
